


The Presentation

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Married Jalec, Slash, Tease Jace, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec had a college presentation. And it would be okay, if not for the tease in the first row...





	The Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Presentation || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Presentation

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, teasing, college AU

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: Well, none, just Alec having a college presentation, for my friend Kimmy.

Alec had a college presentation. And it would be okay, if not for the tease in the first row...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_The Presentation_

Alec frowned annoyed.

He hated presentations. Public speaking wasn't even the problem there, he was relatively good with that. It wasn't the topic at hand either; he had done his research well and was fully prepared. Not even the ungratefully early time.

No he had slept well after having gone to bed early yesterday. He was well-rested and well-prepared.

Okay so maybe it was a little bit the teacher; professor Aldertree was not exactly Alec's favorite person.

But mainly, generally, his problem with this particular presentation was one Jonathan Christopher Lightwood-Herondale, sitting in the first row and chewing and sucking and licking on his pen in the most obscene ways imaginable while steadily holding eye-contact with Alec throughout the whole presentation, a wicked smirk tugging on the blonde's lips the entire time.

The message was clear. Jace was teasing him. Teasing what Alec would get when they got home, the well-earned reward for doing a good job.

The nearly impossible task was not popping a boner in the middle of his presentation. That was why he hated presentations.

By the time class - and consequently his presentation - ended, he was once again proud of himself for not just abandoning the whole thing in favor of jumping Jace right then and there.

"You were amazing, babe", whispered a rough voice into his ear as he packed up.

Glowering, Alec turned toward the unfairly gorgeous blonde. "No thanks to you."

"Come on. Don't be like that, Alec. I haven't gotten laid in a week because of that stupid presentation", huffed Jace with that irresistible puppy-pout of his.

Alec grasped him by the neck, uncaring of the other students also still packing up, and pulled him into a slow, hungry kiss hat earned him a needy sound from Jace. "I am so going to make you regret that tonight. Let's see how well you'll be able to sit through class tomorrow."

Jace whimpered softly as he chased Alec's lips for a second kiss. "Now who's being a tease?" Alec just smirked and pecked Jace's lips once more. "That's why you married me, angel."

Jace just grinned at him broadly. Honestly, regardless of how good of a job he might end up getting with his degree, the best damn thing college had done for Alec Lightwood was assigning Jace Herondale as his dorm roommate in their first semester.

"How do you feel about skipping afternoon classes and getting an early start on tonight?"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
